Sin
by The Prince ofInfinite Darkness
Summary: Naruto is hated for being a supposed demon by the people of Konoha . What if Naruto really was not human what if he was something much more .This is a dark/evil Naruto story .


This is my first story . I plan on making this a dark/evil Naruto fic .I don't think there will be any pairings . This fic is a crossover between fullmetal alchemist and Naruto. I believe that FMA is not very popular so I have given all the required information needed to understand my story at the end. I also have given a brief history of the Fourth Hokage at the end .

/

PRELUDE

(Time: The end of the Great War)

There was nothing but death and destruction as far as the eye could see where once stood the proud capital city Central of the country Amestris . Time and again history has shown that nothing good ever came from playing the suicidal game of politics but human stupidity knows no bounds . Every single time humanity has ignored the lesson which it should have learnt eons ago . Their pride , greed and envy blinding them . The result of the failure to learn this crucial lesson was the near extinction of the human race in its entirety .

History of this World

The art of alchemy died after the Great War which took place over 5 thousand years ago . The war was so devastating that only a few thousand humans managed to survive it. This also had the added effect of science and technology being pushed back a long way. The designing , making and construction of all types of modern machinery was lost .

Slowly as time went by alchemy and modern machinery were forgotten . Humans returned to doing almost everything manually . After 4 thousand years of the ending of the Great War chakra was discovered . It took a lot of time for the discovery of chakras many uses . Around this time the many different elemental nations had started being formed .

(Time: The attack of Kyuubi on Konoha )

October 10

It had been a terrible day for the village hidden in the leaves . Early morning the Nine tailed demon fox had attacked the village without provocation. Nothing seemed to be able to stand in its path . Shinobi and civilians alike were slaughtered like flies . After hours of engaging the beast in combat with the leaf village incurring heavy losses in the form of both lives and property the Fourth Hokage finally engaged the demon lord in combat himself. He quickly summoned the boss toad Gamabunta and had him attack the nine tailed fox . During this time the Fourth Hokage took his new born son Naruto from the crib which he had got along and gently placed him on the ground and started the long series of hand seals required to summoning the Reaper . After the completion of the required seals by the Fourth Hokage the Reaper appeared and reached out into the Nine tailed fox and grabbed its soul and slowly started to pry it from the fox's body causing the fox to stop completely. The demon's chakra began to flow out of it's body and into Naruto's . The Fourth made one mistake in the planning of the sealing process . He did not count on the amount of chakra which would flow into his son. The amount was far more than Naruto's little body could handle . This resulted in the rupturing of the chakra pathways and blood vessels in the infants body resulting in his death .

Shocked and horrified at what he had done the Fourth in his grief performed the forbidden art of human alchemy (or human transmutation) in an attempt to bring his son back to life. He drew an alchemical circle around his son's body and with the help of some red stones which boosted his alchemical power which was normally mediocre at best he clapped his hands and placed it on the circle which glowed red . After a few seconds he heard a cry from the child inside the blankets. Thinking that he was successful in reviving his son the Fourth completed the sealing process and sealed the Nine tailed fox's spirit and chakra into the infant . Close to death after the sealing the Fourth crawled closer to his son to see him one last time . What he saw inside the blankets horrified him . Instead of unblemished skin and a chubby face there was a deformed face and dead looking skin . The Fourth Hokage realised that he had created a homunculus . The gate of truth appeared infront of Arashi and subconsciously Arashi Namikaze( That is the Fourth Hokage's name in this fic) knew that it wanted payment for the human transmutation he performed earlier . Arashi offered the child in his arms to the gate which opened . Small black hands appeared and rapped around the child and dragged it into the gate before it shut and disappeared . Arashi collapsed on the ground as he was overcome by the feelings of guilt and regret . A few minutes later Arashi died due to his soul being taken by the Reaper .

When Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage came with a few teams of ANBU they were unable to find Naruto or any sign of his whereabouts . The Third Hokage ruled out death as they could not find the child's body . The most likely possibility which occurred to the Third was that Naruto had been kidnapped and taken away by enemy shinobi to be used as a weapon by their village . Thinking this Sarutobi sent out 10 ANBU teams to find and bring back Naruto unhurt . After a year of search by the ANBU teams and still no signs about Naruto's whereabouts the Third Hokage finally gave up and recalled all the ninja sent to retrieve Naruto.

Ok guys this is just the prelude which is why it is such a small chapter.

To understand my fic better you guys should read below also.

Here is some important information the reader must know .

ALCHEMY

Alchemy is the science of balance .

Alchemy is the science of study of components, then breaking them up and reforming them as different substances.

In alchemy the basic law is that human kind gains something by giving something of equal value in return .

You may not want what you get but you always pay for what you get .

HOMONCULI

Homonculi are beings born or created when a failed human transmutation occurs . The homonculus looks exactly like the person who was tried to bring back to life through human transmutation . Homonculi feed on alchemical crystals . Each of these crystals are made by transmuting 5 or 6 average sized adults . These crystals are deep red in colour .

Each homonculus has a power unique only to them. Though they all have amazing regenerative powers . They are virtually immortal as long as they have a supply of these alchemical crystals . They do not age after maturing . Homonculi need these alchemical crystals to survive as they cannot produce chakra at all . These alchemical crystals act as chakra sources for the homunculi to use for their bodily functions .

Homonculi can be easily identified as all of them have an ouroboros tattoo somewhere on their body. This tattoo resembles a red coloured circular snake eating its tail.

The only way to kill a homonculus is to remove all the alchemical crystals from its body . They can also be killed if their bodies are destroyed faster than they can regenerate . Homonculi weaken on getting near the remains of the person which they try to emulate in life .

Homonculi cannot perform alchemy .

Red Stones

These are stones created by the purification and compression of vast amounts of red water . They give a huge boost to the alchemical power of an alchemist . These stones are like a cheap third rate philosophers stone .

Red Water

It is a naturally occurring substance which is poisonous to all living things . It is comprised of many different chemicals . Red water gives a moderate boost to the alchemical power of an alchemist .

Philosophers Stone

The legendary amplifier which is made by the transmutation of large number (anywhere between 5 thousand to 10 thousand) of humans .

The one who possesses the philosophers stone can ignore alchemys law of equivalent exchange .

The Gate of Truth

It is the link between all the different worlds and dimensions . The Reaper is also a representation of the gate .

Brief History of Arashi Namikaze

Arashi was born after 76 years of the formation of the village hidden in the leaves . He was a prodigious child from the very beginning . He was named the rookie of the year at the ninja academy . Arashi was assigned to the gennin team with Jiraiya of the Sannin as their jounin sensei . He made jounin rank by the age 15 .

In the month of April with just a week left for his sixteenth birthday Arashi discovered a underground passage covered by undergrowth near the Hokage Monument . Descending the steps he found a passage leading to a room filled with shelves containing ancient looking books and scrolls . As he browsed through the books he discovered that they were all alchemy books . He quickly realised that this was a huge treasure trove of ancient knowledge which had been long forgotten. Arashi sealed the passage shut and over the years he would often visit the underground passage to learn alchemy and quench his insatiable thirst for knowledge and power. He never told anyone about the passage though .

Arashi quickly realised that he did not have a lot of natural talent in the field of alchemy. Undeterred by this Arashi found a way around this problem . One day on his way out of the underground passage he found a branch passage which had been blocked by a rock slide . On the clearing of the rocks Arashi discovered a huge underground cave . On going into the cave he found a natural geyser which was feeding red water to a stream . On following this stream he discovered that the stream was leading to a underground lake filled with red water . After months of research and work Arashi finally managed to make a few red stones by purifying and compressing the red water . He even managed to create a device which on being fed red stones could perform powerful alchemy even in the hands of a person who could not perform alchemy.

Arashi later on became a seal master as he started using the knowledge of alchemical seals which were far more complex for other purposes as well. Arashi became the Fourth Fire shadow when he was 23 years old. At the age of 20 Arashi wed the Fire Daimyo's daughter Kushina who would later give birth to a pair of twins( not identical ) Naruto and his sister Akira . Kushina managed to survive child birth even after certain complications. Arashi used his older child Naruto for the purpose of the sealing of the Kyuubi.

/

I would like to thank Artful Lounger for reviewing my story and giving advice.

Also everyone please review and please don't be overly critical .


End file.
